


now I'm all exposed

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are not at all amused when Liam and Nick become best mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now I'm all exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person who prompted for a fic where Liam and Nick become best mates and Harry and Louis get all jealous and unhappy. You clearly know and are willing to exploit my weakness. Damn you! ;)

"This is all your bloody fault, you know," Louis points out as Harry leans over him, plastering himself over Louis' back, both fixated on the iPad screen. "Now he'll spend even less time with us outside of work."

"Liam doesn't spend time with us out of work anyway, Lou," Harry points out easily enough. But his eyes narrow on the top photograph, at the way Nick's laughing, properly laughing, as he holds out an arm for Liam, who's stumbling behind him, eyes crinkling and his feet tripping himself up. Sure enough, the next shot is of Liam falling into Nick's back and Nick holding them both up. They're still laughing.

"Not with you," Louis says meanly, except it's mostly true. "He always makes time for the rest of us."

Harry would like it to hurt a little less than it does, but he still feels the pang of rejection whenever he hears about Louis and Liam's songwriting trips or he sees Niall tweeting Liam for a catch up drink.

"But now he's hanging out with your best mate, which means I'll see less of Liam and you'll see less of Grimmy," Louis says, before he stops short and grins up at Harry. "Oh look, the silver lining to my dark cloud."

"Shut up," Harry says without heat, used to Louis' barbs at Grimmy. He tightens his arms around Louis' neck. "Besides, you're my best mate. Always."

"Yeah, yeah," Louis mutters, but his hand reaches up to squeeze Harry's before they both turn back to the screen, wearing identical frowns.

After Louis leaves, grumbling about going to find Niall before Grimmy can get his claws into any more of his bandmates, Harry picks up his phone and dials, his finger tapping out a staccato rhythm against his thigh as he waits for Grimmy to pick up.

"Hey love," Nick's cheerful greeting comes through the line. "What's up?"

"Not much," Harry says, wishing it were true. "Fancy getting lunch?"

There's a tiny pause. "Yeah, alright. Just got to get rid of some house guests first. Pick me up in 20?"

"Yeah, cool," Harry replies before he ends the call, frowning at his phone before he pockets it. Shoving unwanted thoughts away, he grabs a beanie and tugs it over his unruly hair before he picks up his keys and leaves the house, biting his bottom lip nervously.

He drives slowly, but he still ends up at Nick's five minutes earlier than planned. Normally he'd just head in and make conversation with whoever had crashed around Nick's the night before until Nick was ready to leave, but something holds him back and keeps him in the car.

When the door opens and Liam steps out, laughing and waving goodbye, Harry can't pull his eyes away. Liam looks happy and oddly rested, even though he should be hungover and tired, and Harry's grabbing his phone and sending a quick text to Louis before he can stop himself.

**Liam spent the night at Grimmys**

He's not jealous, Harry assures himself. Nick's got hundreds of friends, and Harry's never felt jealous over any of them. Most of them found their way into Nick's life long before Harry did, so he's got no reason to be jealous. But Liam. Liam's different.

**Don't worry, I'm sure your boyfriend won't leave you for a hotter model. You'll always have me xx**

Harry shakes his head, jumping as the door opens and Nick slides inside, an easy smile lighting up his face.

"Shouldn't you be hungover and mopey?" Harry teases him as he switches the engine on and pulls away.

"Probably," Nick says cheerily. "But I've already eaten a disgustingly unhealthy bacon sarnie and I've had three cups of coffee poured down my throat. Works wonders, that does."

"Sounds like you've been well looked after," Harry answers as he heads for their favourite lunch spot. He spies a parking space and slides the Range Rover in easily enough. "Sure you're up for lunch?"

"Don't need an excuse to spend time with my favourite boybander," Nick points out as they climb out of the car and head inside, being ushered towards a table at the back, and perhaps this is just one of the reasons why they like this place best. When they're seating, Harry picks up the menu even though he always orders the club sandwich.

"Hey," Nick says gently, pushing the menu back onto the table so that Harry has no excuse not to look at him. "What's up?"

Harry tries to smile his normal bright smile, but he knows Nick's going to see straight through that. "Louis thinks you're going to steal all his bandmates away from him."

"Ah," Nick says with a nod, his eyes narrowing slightly as he studies Harry. "You saw the pictures from last night then."

Harry nods, tracing a pattern on the menu with his finger, but he keeps his gaze on Nick. "Louis gets really jealous."

"Yeah, I remember," Nick says heavily. Nick knows all about the fights Louis and Harry had back when they first became friends, trying to make Harry feel guilty about spending time with Nick, suggesting pretty horrible things about Nick's intentions and generally making life very difficult for Harry. But they'd made it, all three of them. Louis gave up trying to come between Nick and Harry when Harry didn't cave in to Louis' demands, so he mostly leaves them alone with the odd snarky comment, and Nick stays away from Louis whenever he can, which is most of the time.

"He kind of hates that you and Liam are like, mates now," Harry says quietly.

Nick looks like he wants to say something but the waitress interrupts them. Nick gives her his most charming smile and places his order. Harry does the same, winking up at her when he sees her cheeks flush a little.

"You're lethal, mate," Nick mutters when he watches her stumble away, his lips curved into a reluctant smile.

Harry just shrugs, more focused on what they'd been talking about before. "He'll get over it, you know. He just doesn't understand it."

"Do you?" Nick asks carefully. He's twirling a fork between his fingers idly.

"Not really," Harry admits. He smiles at Nick, a wry, embarrassed smile that has Nick reaching out to cover his hand on the tablecloth. "You've never been interested in Liam before."

"Hey, I've always had a soft spot for little old Payno. Liam's fun," Nick says, like he's not sure Harry's realised this about his bandmate. Which is ridiculous, Harry thinks. Of course he knows Liam's fun. If Harry wants to bounce around stage or playfight, Liam's always up for it. "He's funny and dry and he's self-deprecating. You know I like that in a popstar."

Harry tries for a smile, but his face settles into a frown instead.

"He's also got a fit body and a great face," Nick says, his tone settling into amused. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Harry's noticed. He's not blind. "Didn't think he'd be your type."

"Oh?" Nick's not offended, even though Harry's not entirely sure that's not what he was going for, and he scolds himself silently for even trying. "What's my type then? Ugly, weak and boring?"

"No of course not," Harry says, turning his hand around so that their hands are interlaced for a second before Harry pulls away. There are enough tabloid rumours about him and Nick without them being papped having what might look like an intimate moment. "But like, you like pretty boys. Ones that fawn over you and make you feel adored."

"Well, that's true," Nick laughs, but Harry thinks there's a hint of sharpness to it that makes him frown a little. "Is Zayn a fawner? I'm more than happy to get Zayn and Niall's numbers, just to really send Louis over the edge. Zayn and I can discuss hair and fashion and look hot together. I'm sure Niall and I will find something to bond over. Football or summat."

"You hate football," Harry points out as he leans back for the waitress to deposit their food and drinks. "Thank you."

The waitress blushes before she disappears and Nick gives him another look. "I'm sure I could like football well enough if it'll piss off your lovely bandmate."

"Send him over the edge, more like," Harry says as he picks up his fork and tucks in.

There's silence for a while as they eat, but Harry can feel Nick's eyes on him. "You and Liam," Nick starts, before he breaks off and his face looks a bit odd for a second, like he's unsure or something.

"What about me and Liam?" Harry asks, putting down his fork and looking at Nick. He feels a funny swooping in his belly, but he doesn't think it's his food.

"Nothing," Nick says finally, staring down at his food. "You wanna come back to mine and watch trashy telly?"

But Harry's still mulling over whatever Nick might have been going to say about him and Liam. "I can't," he lies, feeling awful. "Louis wants me to come over."

"Well you know, give him my love and all that," Nick says flippantly and Harry wonders if he imagines the sound of relief in his voice.

The rest of lunch isn't awkward, because it's not in them to be uncomfortable with each other, but there's a tension in the air that's never existed between them before, and when Harry drops Nick off at home, Harry breathes out a long sigh before he heads off to Louis'.

"I'm not jealous," Harry blurts out when Louis opens the door. Louis blinks slowly at him before he pulls Harry into a hug, simultaneously closing the door behind them. "I'm not. It's just ..."

"Yeah I know," Louis murmurs but the thing is, Harry _doesn't_ know. He doesn't know whatever it is that Louis appears to know. He just doesn't like the idea of Liam and Nick hanging out together. He doesn't like that Nick thinks Liam is funny and fit. He doesn't like any of it.

Later, when Louis' sat Harry down at the kitchen table and he's pottering around making tea in his sweats and loose t-shirt, feet bare against the cold kitchen tiles, Harry tries again. "He tried to tell me Liam's funny, and you know, he's got a nice body and he's gorgeous. Like I don't know any of this."

Louis pauses, teapot in hand as he turns slightly to give Harry a considered look. "Well. Do you?"

Harry has an unsettled thought about how bloody similar Nick and Louis are. He wonders if they even know. "Of course I know, Lou. I spend like, 80% of my time with Liam."

"Except you don't like, seek each other out, you know," Louis says quietly as he turns back to pouring tea, humming softly as he does. "You never see him during band breaks. And you don't go out on dates together, like you do with Niall. And you never stay up late, talking about world hunger and shit, like with Zayn."

"You think Liam wants to talk about world hunger?" Harry says a little facetiously, because he knows what Louis' trying to say, he just doesn't particularly want to go into the ins and outs of why he and Liam don't spend as much time together off tour.

"Shut up, Harry," is all Louis says when he places a steaming mug of tea in front of Harry and takes a seat.

They spend the rest of the day under Louis' duvet in front of the telly, watching movies and definitely not talking about Liam or Nick.

Twice over the next week, Harry texts Nick to see if he wants to do something and both times Nick replies that he's got plans with Liam, but that Harry's welcome to join them if he wants, they're just to a Kanye concert or they're going to Gucci's show and Nick's sure he can swing extra tickets.

"They're going on bloody dates," Louis says in disbelief when Harry turns up on his doorstep again, looking miserable and possibly in need of a good shampoo. "This is ridiculous, Harry. Why's he so determined to keep stealing my best mates? Doesn't he have enough?"

"Let's go get drunk," Harry says tiredly. Louis' already dragging him out to the pub down the road before Harry can blink.

"It's just," Louis slurs, hours later as they walk back slowly, arms slung around each other and both of them bleary-eyed, "it's just that he's already got you, yeah? What's he want with Liam too? S'greedy."

"Doesn't want me anymore," Harry says sadly, gripping Louis' shoulder a big tighter. "S'got Liam now."

"Wha's wrong with me?" Louis asks as he stumbles into Harry before he giggles as he tries to keep them both upright. "Never wants to go to Kanye wi'me."

"Who, Liam?" Harry's head feels really heavy and he's finding it harder to follow Louis' thoughts and stay upright. He's sure Louis lives closer than this.

"Nick," Louis says on a long sigh.

"You wanna go t'see Kayne with Grimmy?" Harry's thoroughly confused.

"Shuddup," Louis mutters as he tries to fish out his keys. It takes them 10 minutes to unlock the door and they both head for Louis' bedroom, stripping off as they go before they crawl into bed, both on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. "You should forget I said that."

"Probably will, m'too drunk," Harry says slowly.

He doesn't forget. It's the first thing he remembers when he opens his eyes in the morning, although judging by the hungover look on Louis' face, it's possible that he doesn't remember saying it at all.

When he texts Nick later and gets an invite to a party he and Liam are planning to go to that night, Harry surprises himself by saying yes. Then he surprises Louis by insisting that he go too.

"Look, you want to see Liam, yeah?" Harry says with a sigh, running his hands through his hair as he paces in the kitchen. "And Liam is apparently joined at the hip to Nick, who I'd quite like to see before we go on tour again for another year. So the only way we get to see Liam and Nick is to go out with Liam and Nick."

"It'll look like a bloody double date," Louis grumbles, but Harry catches him checking out the time to see how long he's got to get ready. He doesn't let himself smile in victory though, not yet. "Did you see Sugarscape called them Payneshaw?"

"Payneshaw?" Harry pulls a face. "That's awful."

"Better than Gryles," Louis points out, and really he has a point. "These name things are all stupid anyway."

Harry shoves him out of the kitchen and orders him to go shower and get dressed, he's got 30 minutes before the taxi's coming to pick them up. That gives him at least 20 minutes to wonder if Louis' ever heard of Tomlinshaw and what his thoughts are on that as a name.

Forty minutes later, they're pulling up at the club Nick told them to come to. There are paps outside, which Louis grumbles about, but Harry pulls him through quickly and they duck inside as quickly as they can.

It's hot and dark and the music's loud, all of which Harry approves of. He scans the bar until he sees Nick standing at a table, his arm slung around Liam's shoulders and Harry feels his belly swoop.

"Drinks first," Louis mutters next to him.

Two shots and a pint later, Harry's being dragged across the club to where the boys are. Louis slides himself between Nick and Liam completely unsubtly, beaming up at Liam while he turns his back to Nick, who just rolls his eyes and greets Harry.

It's all very nice and normal, except for where Louis and Nick completely ignore each other, except it's weird seeing Nick and Liam laughing together and having little jokes together and just being really adorable together.

Harry hates it.

He hates the way Liam's eyes dance and his face screws up as he laughs at Nick's lame jokes. He hates the way Nick's arm curls so naturally around Liam's waist as he leans in to tell him something private. He hates the way Liam looks really good in his white shirt and skinny blue jeans.

"We need to separate them or something," Louis grumbles into Harry's ear. For once, Harry's all for it.

"I'm on it," Harry tells him with a thumbs up. He stands up and brushes down his jeans before he steps away from Louis and bends down, his lips brushing against Liam's ear as he suggests they go get another round. He sees Liam nod and slip his hand away from where it'd been resting on Nick's leg before he stands up and they move through the crowd together.

"Alright?" Liam asks as they reach the bar and both lean against it, happy to wait for the barman to get round to them eventually.

Harry nods as he slides a hand into his pocket.

Liam's face falls a little before Harry sees him visibly force a smile back onto his face. "It's nice this, hanging out together. Yeah?"

Harry hesitates for a moment before he slips his hand around Liam's hips and brings him closer. "Yeah, it's really nice, mate."

Harry sees Liam's smile become more natural, and he pulls him in even closer, until they're hip to hip. "We should do it more often."

"I'd, yeah, we should," Liam says quickly, his words stumbling a bit. Harry laughs and drops his head onto Liam's shoulder as Liam's arm slips around him. "Dunno why we haven't before, to be honest."

"Maybe next time we can leave those two at home," Harry murmurs before he feels Liam freeze next to him, and maybe he shouldn't have said it, but Harry's had a bit too much to drink and maybe his tongue is a little looser than it should be.

So he's a bit surprised when Liam agrees, his fingers pressing in a bit harder on his shoulder.

When they eventually make their way back to the table, Nick and Louis are both on their phones, looking like they've been ignoring each other for the entire time Liam and Harry have been away.

"Shove over," Harry tells Louis. "I wanna talk to Liam."

Louis grumbles but he moves, leaving him pressed up against Nick while Harry slips in next to Liam.

"Alright, popstar?" Nick asks him. Louis glances at him, but Nick genuinely doesn't appear to be mocking him.

"If you're trying to collect the whole band like a set, I'm not interested," Louis says a bit abruptly. He sees Nick jerk back a little before he sighs and shrugs.

"Well, don't say I didn't try," Nick mutters to himself.

"What are you doing with Liam anyway?" Louis leans in, putting his hand on Nick's arm and pulling him in closer, despite Nick's attempts to extract himself.

"Christ I've just had this conversation with your other jealous little bandmate," Nick says grouchily. "Look, Liam's great. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with him?"

Louis rears back a little and Nick can see the way his eyes seem to shutter, and he wonders what that's all about. Louis gets to his feet and mutters something about needing the loo before he takes off, and Nick takes one look at Liam and Harry, practically sitting in each others' laps before he sighs heavily and takes off after Louis.

"What's up with them?" Liam asks as he turns his head to watch Nick disappear into the crowd.

"No idea," Harry says, even though he has a sneaking suspicion. He puts his fingers under Liam's chin and draws his attention back to himself, letting his hand drop onto Liam's thigh. When Liam doesn't push him away, just smiles and leans in closer, Harry lets his hand move carefully up and down Liam's leg, softly and with the appearance of being careless. "So you like hanging out with Nick now, yeah?"

"Yeah," Liam says, a little flushed. "He's really cool. And he like, knows loads of stuff. And he's really funny."

Harry nods, because he knows Nick is all of those things and more. "Nick likes you too. Thinks you're funny and dry and fit."

Liam laughs a little self-consciously and Harry's struck with how bloody adorable Liam really is. How he's all of the things Nick said he was, and how Harry knew that, but he didn't really _know_ that until right this second.

"Wanna dance?" Harry asks. It's a no brainer since Liam not so secretly loves to dance, and they head for the crowded dancefloor. Harry's never danced with Liam before, not like this, but he's had enough to drink to make him confident, so he comes to a stop and starts to sway, or at least he tries to make his uncooperative body sway in time to the music. When he feels Liam's hands grip his hips, Harry grins to himself and lets Liam guide them to the beat.

Louis is just about to slip into the single toilet cubicle when he feels a body pressing up behind him. He's about to protest when he glances down at the hands around his waist and he recognises that bloody heart tattoo. He hears the door click shut behind them and a bolt slide and then he's being turned around.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Nick asks carefully. There's not a lot of space in the cubicle and Louis has to put his hands on Nick's forearms to balance himself.

"Not really," Louis answers, not even bothering to play dumb.

"Look," Nick says with a long-suffering sigh that has Louis glaring at him. "We all got over your little jealousy thing with Harry spending time with someone who wasn't you. Can we just skip it this time and save us all the hassle? I like Liam. Liam likes me. We're mates. You throwing another hissy fit isn't going to change that."

Louis is dangerously tempted to say something vicious, because Nick's being kind of a dick, but then he bites it back because he can't begrudge Liam anything. And all-in-all, Nick's been a pretty good mate to Harry. If he can be a good friend to Liam as well, then Louis figures he doesn't have the right to get jealous about it.

"Fine," he says quietly. "Is that all?"

Nick looks surprised. Louis' a bit surprised at himself, to be honest. But he gives Nick a tight smile and waits.

"Uh, no, that's all," Nick says, bemused. "I'll uh, let you get on with it."

"Thanks mate," Louis says dryly as Nick lets himself out.

When he emerges, he sees Nick leaning against the wall, attempting to look casual while he scrolls through his phone, even though Louis sees him glance up and pocket his phone when he sees Louis. Curious, Louis approaches him, surprised when Nick reaches out to circle his wrist with his hand.

"Wanna dance?" Nick asks, nodding towards the dancefloor. "Liam and Harry are already out there."

"That's a recipe for disaster," Louis says slowly, his lips curving into a smile when Nick laughs. "Go on then."

Nick leads them out towards where Liam and Harry are dancing, but instead of joining them, Nick keeps a few bodies between them when he stops and turns, his hands settling on Louis' hips. "This okay?" he asks, leaning down so Louis can hear him.

Biting his lip, Louis looks around nervously.

"S'okay, no photos allowed in here," Nick tells him, his eyes carefully blank. "The worst that can happen is a few rumours. Nothing a good publicist like yours couldn't squash."

Louis' still biting his bottom lip, but he nods and reaches up, hesitating for a second before he links his hands behind Nick's neck.

Nick starts to move and Louis follows. There's enough room between them to fit a whole other person, but they're dancing, so Nick counts it as a win.

"Hey," Liam breathes into Harry's ear. It sends a shiver down his spine even as he turns into Liam. "Guess who's dancing."

Harry glances around them, his gaze settling on where Louis and Nick are awkwardly dancing together, looking like their great-aunts are forcing them to dance at a wedding. Harry bursts into giggles, and he can feel Liam shaking behind him too.

"I can't believe we can't capture this moment forever," Harry says between laughs.

"I'm so glad we just got to see it," Liam says, and his breath tickles Harry's warm neck.

Harry wriggles back a little until his back is flush against Liam's chest. "C'mon Li, dance with me," he murmurs.

Liam starts to move again, his hands tightening on Harry's hips. Harry covers them with his own, interlacing them over his jeans. He can feel Liam's dick pressing against his arse and if he's not mistaken, Liam's a little interested. Or so hard up that any movement against his dick is making him hard. Harry chooses to believe it's the first as he grinds back slowly against Liam, wondering if he's imagining the little hitches in Liam's breathing.

"Do you realise your bandmates are pressed up against each other?" Nick asks, his gaze on Liam and Harry grinding against each other. "Or is this another weirdly intimate thing that you all do?"

Louis frowns, glancing over at Liam and Harry and his eyes widen before he's grinning wickedly. "Well. That's new."

"Oh really?" Nick's own grin matches Louis'. "Isn't that interesting?"

Louis laughs as he looks up at Nick through his eyelashes. He knows it's flirtatious, but he's feeling a bit reckless tonight and so, by the looks of it, are Liam and Harry. "Sorry mate, but I think you've lost out there."

"Lost out what?" Nick asks idly, his hands shifting around Louis until they're resting on the base of his spine.

"Harry or Liam," Louis says, as nicely as he can manage when he mostly just wants to press his hips up into Nick's. But there's still a huge space between them. "I don't know what they're doing, but they've always been a bit besotted with each other."

"Oh yeah?" Nick hadn't know that. "I thought they didn't really get on."

Louis laughs at that. "Oh they get on just fine. Better than fine, actually. But they've always been a bit blind to each other. Maybe they've just opened their eyes. Probably all your fault anyway for taking Liam away from Harry."

"I didn't take Liam away from anyone," Nick says a bit huffily. "Christ, you're like some weird, co-dependent family. Why is it so hard to believe that someone else can want to spend time with any of you?"

Louis stays silent for a minute before he shifts a bit closer. Nick's hands slip a bit lower onto the curve of Louis' arse. "I just meant, I don't think Harry really _saw_ Liam until he realised someone else might be seeing him, you know?"

"Not really," Nick says, but he doesn't seem to care very much about the psychology of their band. "Can we stop discussing whether your bandmates are going to jump each other and just dance?"

Louis nods, a bit jerkily. But when Nick pulls him closer, a little hesitantly and loosely, Louis steps into him. And when Nick's hips roll against his, Louis thinks it's perhaps a mistake but he doesn't pull away, because that would be kind of childish. So he stays pressed up against Nick, both of them lazily grinding against each other now and again, like it's an accident. One that keeps happening again and again.

When the music shuts off and the crowd starts dispersing, Louis blinks against the harsh lights, lifting his head to look up at Nick, who looks just as confused. He's not sure how long they were dancing for, except it was probably hours, just swaying on the spot together, but he pulls his arms away and Nick lets his own drop and they step back from each other, avoiding the others' gaze.

"Should probably find your bandmates," Nick says, his voice a little husky. "Unless they're having it off in the loos."

"Nah, Liam's classier than that," Louis says, more hopeful than serious. He looks around and sees Liam and Harry still locked together, Liam plastered around Harry's back. They're not moving but they're not pulling apart either, and Louis is hesitant to interrupt them.

"Let's all go back to mine," Nick says, his hand slipping into Louis'. Louis stares down at their entwined hands, but he doesn't pull away. He just frowns before he looks up at Nick, unsure. "C'mon, popstar. Let's go interrupt young love."

Nick drags him over and they watch Liam and Harry spring apart, both of them flushing slightly, until they both notice Nick and Louis' hands together. To everyone's credit, they don't say a word. And neither Nick or Louis mention anything when they get in the taxi together and Harry's hand rests on Liam's thigh.

They all tumble out at Nick's house, laughing and shoving each other as Nick unlocks the door. Louis stands in the doorway, feeling a little unsure while Liam and Harry both head for the kitchen, clearly comfortable in a house they've been in before while this is Louis' first time.

"Hey," Nick walks back towards him, closing the door before he slips his arm around Louis. "Want a tour?"

Louis nods, letting Nick show him the kitchen and living room, the bathroom and spare room before he walks into what's clearly his own bedroom. Louis' eyes are drawn to the bed and he can't seem to look away.

"Alright?" Nick asks, keeping a distance between them but making no effort to leave.

Louis breathes in, straightening his body to make himself seem taller, braver. "Why Liam and Harry?"

Nick rolls his eyes, about to argue that he doesn't want to go over this again when he realises Louis' still talking.

"Why not me?"

Nick's eyes widen as he watches Louis curl into himself. He looks smaller, somehow and stupidly vulnerable as he avoids Nick's gaze.

"What's wrong with me?"

Nick's crossing the room and wrapping his arms around him, pulling Louis up against him so Nick can slot his lips against Louis', kissing him hard and fast. "Shut up," he mutters before he kisses him again. He kisses Louis over and over until Louis is kissing him back, a little sob escaping his mouth that they both choose to ignore.

"I've never wanted to kiss either of them," Nick says finally, a little breathless as he pulls back, smoothly Louis' hair back from his face. "That's why. Thought you didn't like me."

"Only because I thought you didn't like me," Louis answers, reaching up to tug on Nick's hair. He grins when Nick winces, but he doesn't move away. "I kind of wanted to kiss you too."

"Well then," Nick says, a little bemused but walking Louis backwards until he falls back onto the bed, Nick following him down. "Better make up for lost time then."

Louis grins wolfishly as he tangles his hands in Nick's quiff, laughing as Nick protests before he kisses him, and Nick's protests turn into groans that go straight to Louis' dick.

"You know they're having sex, right?" Harry asks as he curls up next to Liam on the sofa.

"Nick and Louis?" Liam seems genuinely surprised. "I didn't know they liked each other."

Harry giggles into his shoulder. "You're so clueless, Liam."

"Am not," Liam pouts, tickling Harry's side until he squeals and tries to get away, except Liam won't let him.

"Are too," Harry says eventually when he's gotten his breath back. "I bet someone could have liked you forever and you'd never even notice."

Liam's silent for a moment and Harry can feel his heart pounding, echoing silently in his chest. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry whispers.

"Maybe I'm not the only one," Liam says quietly.

"Yeah?" Harry says inanely.

"Yeah," Liam echoes, laughing as Harry squints up at him.

"You know I'm talking about me and you, right?" Harry says stupidly, wanting to make sure he's being crystal clear before he does anything foolish like trying to kiss his bandmate.

Liam grins, his hands closing around Harry's waist as he wrestles him back against the sofa until Harry's spread out beneath him, Liam sprawled on top. When Liam dips down and presses a quick kiss against the corner of Harry's mouth, he lifts his head, looking at Harry carefully like he's judging his reaction. Except Harry's reaction is to grab Liam's head and bring him down for a proper kiss because that lame ass attempt wasn't even close to what Harry wants.

They're woken in the morning by an energetic Louis bouncing into the room. "Wake up, lovebirds!"

Harry opens his eyes slowly, blinking as he stares up at Liam, who looks as dopey as he feels. Harry realises his hand is resting on Liam's crotch and he pulls away quickly.

"Oh Christ, don't tell me you gave each other handjobs on my sofa," Nick grumbles, stepping into the room.

They both watch as Nick steps close to Louis, who reaches for Nick's hand, his face flushed and determined, like he's goading them into commenting. Nick just looks serene, like a man who's been very satisfactorily laid.

"Only me," Harry says, smiling up at them. "Liam got a blowjob."

Liam groans as he hides his head in Harry's chest, his hand drifting under Harry's shirt to pinch him gently in retaliation.

"No sexual stuff on any communal area of the tour bus," Louis says quickly, glaring at both of them.

Harry sighs loudly as Liam keeps his head down. "Fine. But bunks are allowed."

"Fine," Louis huffs. And he adds for good measure, "Don't fuck it up."

"Same," Harry says, his voice dropping into serious as his gaze flickers between Nick and Louis.

"Well, we're both idiots so we can't promise," Louis says thoughtfully. But Harry sees the way Nick pulls him closer and drops a kiss on his head.

"Oh guess what we can do now?" Harry says excitedly, his hands slipping under Liam's shirt to stroke his warm skin.

"Oh no," Louis says, backing away and dragging Nick with him.

"Yeah!" Harry frowns, slightly distracted by the way Liam's stroking his tummy and pressing kisses against his neck. He thinks maybe it's Liam's distraction technique. He also thinks he kind of likes it.

"No double dating, Harry," Nick says firmly before they disappear into the kitchen, giggling like bloody schoolchildren.

"But it'd be fun," Harry mutters, annoyed.

"C'mere," Liam says, and Harry thinks his morning voice is even sexier now he's heard his orgasm voice. It's pretty much the same. "Let's go to mine. S'private."

Harry giggles as he kisses Liam, enjoying the tickle of Liam's stubble against his own smooth skin. "Yeah, good plan, Batman."

He giggles harder as he hears Liam growl and wonders what Liam would sound like if Harry called him that when they were doing sexy stuff. The thought has him jumping up off the sofa, pulling Liam with him as they yell their goodbyes and race outside to find a cab.


End file.
